RosarioVampire
by mr.anime02
Summary: A retelling of the anime, with some changes here and there, the biggest one is that our protagonist Tsukune is a hardcore monster nerd, a story about a monster nerd that ends up attending a school for monster, filled with both excitement and fear he spends most of his time trying to survive armed with nothing but his friends, gadgets, and his knowledge on all things monster.


rosario + vampire revision

Tsukune was an ordinary boy who had a secret hobby that most of his friends couldnt understand, Tsukune was really liked monsters, from movies to parodies he always found himself fasinated by them, so much so he even read books and old stories about them, his friends couldnt get behind his hobby, it sometimes sounded creepy and he even went as far gathering monster weakeness, wooden stakes, silver bullets, etc. but even with all this he wasnt completely friendless. the day came when scunnay was just about to enter into highschool however he didnt pass his enterance exam so now he has to wait another year before he could try again, however for some reason or another his dad managed to get him into this school that he has never heard of, as shady as it is to just go to some random school thanks to some acceptance papers his just happened to find on the ground, while walking behind a guy who looked like a occult member, even with all of those red flag his parents didnt give him a choice since he could pass on his on. but to be honest Scunnay didnt mind to much and since he was really interest in monsters he couldnt help but like the name of the school Yokai(demon) academy.

On the bus ride there Tsukune tried to get excited about the school he was going to attend but he notice something was off, he was the only one on the bus, then the bus driver asked if this was his first time going to yokai academy, Tsukune answered yes, then the bus driver said that he should prepare himself, that one scary a** school he's going to. then his cousin kioko called him and sounded nervous on the phone, she said she heard about what happened to him and then decided to do some research on the school, scunnay asked what did she find, but before she could respond the phone got disconnected as the bus went under the bridge. the bus dropped him off on the other side of the bridge next to a scare crow with a punpkin head, a closer look showed that the scare crow was actually the schools sign. then the bus driver said I'd watch your back if i were you and then drove off. scunnay stop to gather his thoughts on the situaion,

1\. his dad just happens to find an invitation to a prive school that nobody heard of just laying on the ground behind an occult guy.  
2\. he was the only one on the bus to the school he's never heard of.

3\. his phone call gets disconnect right when his cousin was going to tell him something important and still wont work after he gets off the bus.

4\. the bus driver ominously warns him that the school is dangerous.

5\. the sign pointing to the school is a creepy scare crow.

6\. the river next to the sign is blood red and has to go threw a creepy forest in order to get to the school

Tsukune thought to himself that all of these signs don't mean danger, no they either that he is now in a horror movie or more likely the people at this school are supper into Halloween. but in either case THIS IS SO COOL, Tsukune walked to the school eager to see what was next. while walking threw the forest the road started looking like a graveyard, Tsukune couldn't get over the above and beyond efforts they were putting into making this school Halloween themed, he got a closer look at the head stones and saw that they were real, he was surprised they actually had real head stoned, he wondered if this graveyard is what inspired them to do this whole Halloween thing. as he continued walking he the upsetting thought that what if the school wasn't Halloween themed, what if all of this was just schools way of scaring new kids, that did make a lot of sense but he still hoping for the Halloween school, then a group of bats flew over his head and heard a squeaking sound coming from behind him, he looked and saw nothing but the sound slowly grew louder and louder as the sounds felt closer, then they stop, Tsukune was nervous.

BAM. Tsukune was struck by a girl riding her bike. the two fell over, Tsukune got up in pain from being hit by a bike, he look over at the rider and saw a beautiful girl with pink hair wearing a Rosario. she got up and said I'm sorry I just suddenly got all dizzy, she looked at his forehead and notice that he had a scratch, oh no your bleeding, she pulled out a cloth from he bag and tried to clean his wound, but she got close to him she paused and said that smell, she lower her head, he asked if everything was alright, she picked her head back up, grabbed his shoulders and said I'm sorry I cant help it, because I'm a vampire, she quickly leaned in and bit his neck. he screamed from both the pain and the shock of being bitten on the neck, she stop and said I'm sorry. Tsukune thought to himself I cant believe I let a girl claiming to be a vampire bite me on the neck, and I'm supposed to be a monster expert. she asked if he was going to Yokai too. he said yeah it's my first year, she said me too, then she asked how did he fell about vampires. honestly, Tsukune said I love vampire's there my favorite of all monsters, she said really, he responded yeah that's why I didn't mind it when you called yourself one, I think vampires are really cool. she hugged him and said thank you, then she asked since he likes vampire so much then maybe they can be friends, he thought to himself that this girl is overly affectionate but she's not a bad person, he said sure I don't have a problem with that, she thanked him and said she was neverous since she didn't have any friends here but now where friends I think things will be okay now, oh by the way my name is Moka, she helped him up and looked at her watched know I'm going to be late, she picked her bike up and said sorry I have to drop my bike off at the dorms, oh by that's right I never got your name, he said it was Tsukune, she said as she peddled off by Tsukune see you soon. as he saw her leave he thought to himself that girl was were but I'm in no place to judge.

As he got to the school he was surprise at how much it looked like a haunted mansion, as he entered the school the people so far seemed nice and there wasn't much Halloween stuff after that. He got to his home room class and the teacher introduce herself as Ms. Nekonomay. Tsukune instantly thought neko-nomay, neko as in cats, is that why her hair looks like cat ears, cause I got to admit I kind of like it. she continued to say that I'm sure that you all now this but Yokai is an extremely unique school, one that is exclusively for more monsters, Tsukune thought she just said monsters, alright so they weren't just trying to scare the new kid, this really is a Halloween school. she said how back in the day monsters had the advantage over humans but as the humans started learning our weaknesses and developing there weapons the planet is now under the control of humans, driving us monster into the shadows now the only way for us to survive is to learn how to co-exist with them, Tsukune thought that was a great introduction speech, so now class that brings us to our first rule, except in special circumstance when you are on campus you must always remain in your human form, Tsukune thought human form is she saying we can wear costumes on campus. rule number two never ever revel your monster identity to another student, I'm sure you can see why. Tsukune thought don't reveal it, that doesn't make any sense, its as if she saying that everyone hear is a real monster disguised as a human, but that cant be right. the guy next to him asked if they ever did see a human can they just eat, Tsukune thought okay this just got really creepy really fast, the said that theirs no chance of that happening because everyone here are monsters and the school is protected by a barrier so no humans can find it, but if for some reason a human did manage to get in somehow they would be killed on site to protect our secret. but thankfully the chance of that very low. You sure cause I swear I've been smelling a human this whole time. Tsukune thought okay this is officially not funny anymore, I need to quietly get out of here.  
Then the doors open and some said excuse me, I'm so sorry I'm late, Tsukune saw the one who had entered the room was Moka, the teacher asked for her to introduce herself, she stood in front of the board and said hi I'm Moka Akashiya, she turn and saw Tsukune in the back, she ran to him and hugged him saying Tsukune its you I'm so glad were in the same class. Tsukune thought what is going here

end of part 1


End file.
